I'm Not Yours
by Drabble Wookie
Summary: " aku bertahan karena aku mencintaimu, serapuh apapun aku, asal kau terus bersamaku itu tidak apa apa" PROLOG / YEWOOK / WAIT FOR REVIEW/ PERTAMA KALI SAYA BUAT FF YEWOOK CHAPTERED ! . Rated T to M.


**I'm Not Yours . **

**YEWOOK Pairing.**

**This is Just a Prologue .**

**Drabble Wookie Present, YEWOOK *siapa yang kemaren PM PM saya minta Yewook, saya buatin* .**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Ryeowook POV .**

**.**

Aku tersenyum begitu lembut saat menyadari sepasang tangan hangat itu melingkar posesif di pinggangku. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas saat melihat kulit kami bersentuhan langsung. Posisiku membelakanginya jadi aku bisa sedikit bernafas lega .

Aku memutar badanku, melihat seorang pria yang lebih dewasa dari aku tidur lelap. Wajahnya damai seperti bayi, mata bulan sabitnya yang terpejam dan dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibirnya sangat menampakan ekspresi tenang . Aku tidak harus membangunkannya pagi ini untuk sarapan kan? .

Aku menyingkap selimutku, merona lagi. Bagaimana bisa tubuh kecil ini menerima tanda kemerahan begitu banyak yang – bahkan – hampir diseluruh tubuhku? Aku bahkan tidak ingat, kapan terakhir kali aku merintih kesakitan saat kami melakukan seks . Aku menyentuh darah yang berada di perpotongan selangkangan dan paha putihku, apa aku merasa kesakitan setelah ini.

Aku mencoba turun dari kasur, sedikit meringis saat mencoba menemukan dimana pakaianku hanya untuk melangkah beberapa senti dari tempat tidur. Aku memungutinya satu per satu dan memakaikannya cekatan . Aroma seks sangat tercium , maksudku.. sangat terasa di setiap sudut kamar kami. Aku tersenyum lagi untuk beberapa hal yang tidak bisa kuutarakan pada laki laki bermata sabit itu .

Aku hanya bisa membuatkan segelas coklat panas dan segelas latte , yah minuman kesukaan dia memang latte. Aku tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa sakitnya dari melakukan seks masih sangat terasa, tapi, di dari sekian banyak hari yang aku temui, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat bahagia di dalam hidupku. Disetubuhi oleh laki laki yang benar benar mencintaimu seutuhnya? Istri mana yang tidak bahagia .

Aku terlalu lama untuk menyadari bahwa sepasang lengan kekar melingkar hangat di pinggangku , dia menopangkan wajahnya di bahuku, aku tersenyum saat menyadari matanya tidak sepenuhnya terbuka, bagaimana bisa dia berjalan dalam keadaan setengah tidur? Kekanakan .

.

" pagi " . Suara hangat nya dan deru nafas halusnya menyapu perpotongan leherku .

" Pagi juga , bagaimana tidurmu? " .

.

Yesung hyung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal , " sangat buruk, akan jauh lebih baik ketika aku terbangun dan kau berada disampingku" kekehnya .

.

Aku mengusap surai hitam legamnya dengan lembut, bagaimana rambutnya bisa terasa begitu halus saat menyapa kulitku langsung? Aku yakin bahwa hari ini dan kemarin dia sama sekali tidak mandi – karena kegiatan seks kami semalam – dan aku cukup kagum menyadari kesempurnaan wajahnya meskipun tidak dihias make up, bahkan tidak mandi sekalipun .

.

" hei, aku mau minum latte" rengeknya padaku .

" bagaimana aku bisa menyuguhkan segelas latte jika kau masih terus begini?" .

.

Yesung hyung makin melesakan kepalanya di ceruk leherku " biarkan seperti ini, aku suka wangi tubuhmu" .

Aku bingung, wangi? " aku bahkan belum mandi pagi ini hyung" .

.

" bau tubuhku tentu saja" godanya .

.

Aku mencubit pelan pinggangnya membuat dia terpaksa menyudahi acara manja manjanya , "baiklah, maafkan aku" , mengambil segelas latte yang kubuat dan duduk manis di meja, menyesapnya perlahan .

Aku menatapnya dalam diam seolah ingin menangis. Aku begitu beruntung mendapatkan laki laki sebaik dia, menjadi kekasihnya, merasakan indahnya menjadi seorang istri . Fakta yang kuketahui bahwa dia sangat dingin dan sedikit tertutup , tapi aku tau dia pribadi yang sangat hangat .

Dia menoleh dan tersenyum padaku , menarik tanganku untuk duduk disampingnya, seperti pagi pagi sebelumnya. Berbicara santai dengan si pemilik senyum hangat itu . Aku tau senyum itu sangat indah, dan akan lebih baik lagi jika dia terus begitu selamanya . Aku tau kita hidup di dunia yang bersifat sementara, aku tau dia lebih tau segalanya dan kami saling mengetahui bahwa kami saling mencintai. Terkadang banyak perkara dan masalah datang berlalu seperti angin, sama seperti ombak yang mengikis karang. Namun aku percaya, asalkan aku selalu bersamanya, itu tidak masalah seperih apapun luka tertabur garam .

Aku mencintainya, pagi ini, besok, dan seterusnya .

Terimakasih karena sudah menjadikanku milikmu, yang berharga .

.

.

walaupun aku hanya seorang selir .

.

.

**A/N : segini aja deh.**

**yaaah kalian tau, aku gak suka ngetik panjang2 *plak* tanganku pegel. Aku suka alur cepat, wkwk btw ini masih belum ada gambaran ceritanya sih, cuma iseng bikin ajah. Setelah aku menyelesaikan FF YOU dan NAE HYUNG, aku akan fokus kesini .**

**.**

**Pokoknya kedepannya saya akan banyak2in FF YEWOOK . REVIEW PLEASE :) .**

**.**

**.**


End file.
